Riku
Riku, is an 10 year old Human from Earth. He is an Rank V Mage from the Nu-Del University of Arcane Arts. As a Geomancer, Riku has the innate magical ability to control, manipulate, and influence the Earth around him. He has set out on a journey to discover himself and find his parents. Background Adoption Riku was born to two unnamed individuals on July 13th, Age 1490. He was dropped off at the doorstep of the Nu-Del University of Arcane Arts and Magic. Where the current Headmaster, Chief Mage Nulon, had discovered him sleeping and wrapped up in a blanket within his cradle. Nulon looked around, seeing if he could find who had dropped off Riku, but all he had seen was two people walking off into the blizzard that surrounded Nu-Del's icy tundra. He picked up Riku and chased after them, but they had completely vanished, so Nulon gave up his search and returned to the University. Nulon inspected Riku's clothing and his cradle, seeing if he could find out anything about him. Around Riku's neck was a nametag that said "Riku" but no surname was mentioned. Although, his birthdate was also mentioned. Nulon was going to take Riku to a nursery, but he had sensed an tremendously large source of Mana emitting from Riku's body. Which made him suspect that Riku's delivery to the University wasn't because they were the only place in the area, but that it was clearly intended. Despite Nulon believing he should take Riku to a nursery, Riku's Mana level had made Nulon question if this was the right thing to do. Nulon held a meeting with all of his staff, bringing Riku with him to the meeting and talking to them all about what they should do. Eventually, they decided that'd it be best to take Riku to a nursery, and let them take care of him and decide what to do with him. But Riku awoke, and he began to cry uncontrollably. Within mere seconds, a catastrophic earthquake had occured. Tearing the land asunder on a large enough scale to decimate a country. Before anymore damage could be done, Nulon casted a sleeping spell on Riku to put him back to sleep. At that point, it was made clear that Riku was too dangerous to be sent anywhere and that his power had to be contained. Among Nulon and his staff, many ideas were given and discussed. The University was a college, a place for young adults to come and learn how to use or hone their magic. It wasn't a place to raise newborns or anyone at all, was one of the many arguments given. In response, another staff member had stated that it'd make the most sense to simply give Riku an object that would always suppress his power and give him to the nursery anyway. But in response, Nulon believed that the object may end up being lost, taken away, or possibly destroyed. In the end, after the large discussion, Nulon decided that although he didn't have any experience as a parent he would raise and train Riku. Backlash was received for that statement, but Nulon didn't care, and he decided that raising Riku was still the best thing to do and there was a reason that Riku was given to the University. After making up his mind, Chief Mage Nulon officially decided to become Nulon's father and teach him in the ways of magic. Many years later, Riku decided to leave the University behind and set out into the world to find his parents. Battles Wrath of Taze Arc *Riku and the Neo Lookout Crew. Taze. Winner: Neo Lookout Crew The Lookout Tournament Arc *Riku vs. Auron Jet. Winner: Riku *Riku vs. Votek. Winner: Votek Personality Riku is an outgoing, optimistic, and energetic child. Due to being raised within a University for his whole life, he is extremely sheltered and knows little about the outside world. However, he is still quite knowledgeable about the realm of magic and many academic arts. So whilst he is intelligent and knowledgeable, he is also incredibly ignorant as for example he has never seen a capsule in his life and he doesn't know how they work. Also, he is quite naive and gullible. Easily believing and doing whatever he is told, having the values of discipline and rules heavily instilled in him since he was young. Making him very relucant to ever break a rule, as he has not broken a single rule in his life. Riku is compassionate and straightforward, showing a great deal of concern for the well-being of others even if it doesn't concern him but he will quickly change his mind if he is not treated with kindness. Additionally, although not shown very often, Riku is actually afraid of his own power due to almost constantly needing his staff in order to properly control it. Causing him to always carry his staff with him and keep a close on it so that no one can take it from him. In conclusion, Riku is very adventerous and kind person. Appearance Riku possesses light skin, blue hair, and onyx eyes. He has a slim build and is rather short and small, standing at only 5'0" tall and weighting 75 lbs. He commonly wears a dark blue shirt with a white collar, white cuffs, with two red segments on each side of it. Alongside white pants kept up with a golden and brown belt, that also carries two red segments on each side. He wears a pair of pale blue boots and carries his luggage on his back that is held up with two green straps around his shoulders. His staff is also carried on his back and he always wears it wherever he goes and is never seen without it. Abilities Since birth, Riku displayed immense untapped potential. His body was overflowing to the brim with Mana, as if his body was created by the will of Magic itself. His immersive and intense training under the tutelage of the Chief Mage Nulon: The greatest Mage alive and one of the most powerful Mages in history honed his abilities significantly. Transforming the young child into a formidable Mage with constantly increasing ability and finnese. It is unknown why Riku was born with such power, but what is known is that he is a capable Mage who's skill in Geomancy is completely unmatched. Physical Prowess Naturally, Riku was born with incredible physical strength, speed, durability, senses, perception, and reflexes. He has never been trained in any traditional martial art outside of Bojutsu which he uses in combination with his superhuman physical capabilities to overcome obstacles that his Magic cannot. Magical Prowess As a progidious Mage with tremendous untapped potential, who trained directly under Chief Mage Nolun. Riku is an extremely formidable Mage with a large plethora of magical techniques and abilities that he has learned to use in creative and intuitive ways. He is a Geomancer, so he specializes in the manipulation of the Earth. Mana Riku was born with enormous amounts of Mana, so much that Nulon stated that it was "as if the will of Magic itself" created him. The quality and quantity of his Mana is unrivaled among those from Nu-Del, surpassing even Chief Mage Nolun himself. Though he hasn't learned to efficiently utilize all of his Mana. Which is why he is required to carry around a Wooden Staff: which allows him to better control his Mana flow and usage. Magic There are six basic classifications of Magic: Destruction, Restoration, Conjuration, Alteration, Illusion, and Spiritual. Destruction-type Magic revolves around using magic to offensively harm your opponent. Restoration-type revolves around restoring or healing both living or non-living things. Conjuration-type invokes the creation or summoning of various things. Alteration-type invokes the changing of matter and it's forms. Illusion-type focuses on generating illusions and influencing them. Whilst Spiritual-type focuses on Magic that is powered by willpower alone and the Astral aspects of the Arcane. Within these six types, there are many sub-types such as elemental which in of itself has it's own types. In short, Magic has an unknown and seemingly constantly expanding repertoire of magical types and sub-types. The majority of Riku's Magic falls under the classifactions of Destruction, Alteration, and the sub-type Earth. Neutrality Neutraility is a classification of Magic that magical techniques that do not fall under any of the traditional elemental classifications fall under. Though they may fall under any of the six main classifications. Many of the most basic and essential techniques that are first learned fall under this category, though so do many advanced and powerful ones. Neutral Spells *'Borg (Magic Barrier):' A Borg is an adept Mages most basic form of self-defense. They create a magical barrier of Mana in it's rawest state around themselves to defend from both physical and energy-based attacks. It's greatest ability lies in it's ability to defend from evildoers, being able to protect the user with far greater ability towards their attacks. Riku possesses the unique ability to distort his Borg and use it offensively by extending it and transforming it into a maximum of eight monstrous heads. *'Memor (Mindful):' A basic technique that allows Riku to protect his mind from harmful forces such as telepathy or possession. *'Ector (Extinguish):' A basic technique that allows Riku to turn himself invisible. *'Somnium (Hallucination):' A basic technique that creates a generic illusion that's appearance can be changed at will. *'Materia (Magic Materialization):' A basic technique that allows Riku to create any simple object he imagines out of thin air. *'Converto (Transmute):' A basic technique that allows Riku to transform simple objects into others. *'Effingo (Duplicate):' A basic technique that allows Riku to create a duplication of himself. *'Disputatio (Merge):' A basic technique that allows Riku to merge two or more objects together into one. Geomancy As a Geomancer, Riku specializes in Geomancy: the use of Magic to manipulate and influence Earth and it's relatives. As a Geomancer, Riku is able to completely manipulate the battlefield for many purposes in battle. It has both offensive, defensive, supplementary, and various other uses. He can manipulate things such as mountains, boulders, sand, dust, dirt, soil, metals, plants, and so on forth. Though prodigious in it's usage, Riku can only manipulate preexisting Earth for the moment. While initially needing to say the spells verbally, after acheiving a high level of skill in Geomancy, Riku no longer has to speak to use most of his spells aside from the most advanced ones. This form of Magic has immense versatility and hidden power. Geomancy Spells *'Auguere (Increase!):' Is a spell that enables Riku to increase the quantity of preexisting earthern materials. *'Decrease (Decrease!):' Is a spell that enables Riku to decrease the quanity of preexisting earthern materials. *'Mico (Vibrate):' Is a spell that enables Riku to create and manipulate intense vibrations from his own body. He can use these vibrations offensively or defensively, able to shatter and destroy things or repel incoming objects or people. With enough built up vibrations, he can generate devastating earthquakes that can wipe out entire continents. *'Mass (Mass):' Is a spell that enables Riku to increase or decrease the mass of an object or person. *'Liquo (Liquefy):' Is a spell that enables Riku to liquefy earthern materials and bend them for various uses such as attacking an opponent. *'Gravitas (Graviton):' Is a spell that enables Riku to manipulate gravitational forces. He can manipulate it and the gravitons that mediate gravitation itself. He can manipulate the environment with it and change the state of it's matter, mass, density, and therefore weight. It can be used to flatten things, repel and attract matter and energy, or replicate telekinesis. It can even be used to increase or decrese gravity on a specific target or location. *'Magna (Magnetism): '''Is a spell that enables Riku to manipulate magnetic forces. He can manipulate it in all of it's forms including planetary, solar, lunar, stellar, organic, and metallic. He can surround himself in magnetic fields for offense and defense, project magnetic blasts, and interrupt electronic signals. It can even be used on a cellular level against organics and as an additional sense. *'Terramagna (Geomagnetism): Is a spell that enables Riku to manipulate geomagnetic forces. With geomagnetism, Riku can use the Earth's magnetic field to pulverize his opponents, generate earthquakes, create forcefields, or produce invisible concussive blasts. *'''Terracalor (Geothermal): Is a spell that enables Riku to manipulate geothermal energy. The amount of heat that he can draw upon exceeds 9000 degrees Fahrenheit and can be used to create tsunamis of molten rock to completely liquefy his opponents. *'Tempestatem Meteora (Meteor Storm):' Riku's second strongest spell, this spell has two uses. He can use it to call down a storm of meteors from above, or use it to assault his opponent with collected interstellar dust and rocks. This spell is strong enough to wipe out a continent. *'Hoc est, ad finem!!! (THIS IS THE END!!!): '''Currently this is Riku's strongest spell, he summons down an incredibly powerful meteor that is large enough to destroy a planet on impact and keep moving. *'Talem (Empower):' Is a unique spell that enables Riku to empower his own physical and magical abilities by absorbing the element of the Earth into his body. *'Ostium (Doorway): Is a unique spell that enables Riku to create portals in the ground that allow him to reappear anywhere he desires on an earthern substance. *'''Mutationem (Change): Is a unique spell that enables Riku to completely change the status of the environment around himself and his opponents. Equipment *'Staves: '''Riku carries one magical staff that allows him to better channel and control his mana. *'Jewels: 'Riku carries a few magical jewels that each have a unique ability. *'Garments: '''Riku's regular clothes are enchanted with magic that reduces physical damage. Trivia *Riku's appearance and abilities are partially based on the Fairy Tail characters Jellal Fernandes and Mystogan. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Mage Category:Neo Lookout Crew Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II